The battle of Kassyke, first person perspective!
by X-Phile Tom
Summary: a first person perspective of a CIS attack on Kassyke, a story that takes you into battle through the eyes of SGT Riley me :D enjoy!


**The attack on Kasyyyke. A first person perspective.**

_Quick Key! ;_

_CP Command Post_

_CIS enemy's (Droids)_

_Clip 1 ammunition magazine_

By X-Phile Tom. (Thomas Riley)

A.K.A

SGT Riley. : )

The battle horns begin to signify the CIS have declared war on Kasyyyke.  
I rip my rifle from my back and turn to the Commander, who nods at me. That's the signal to say,  
"Go kill those mother-fuckers Riley."  
He throws me a small pack with four thermal detonators, three rifle clips and a blaster pistol with recycle charge. The Captain screams the stats to the men:  
"WE ARE OUT-GUNNED, OUT-MANNED AND OUT MANOEUVRED ON AN 8 TO 1 MARGIN. WE HAVE FORTY MEN AND THEY HAVE 320." The men look at him in dismay.  
"BUT WE HAVE SGT RILEY!"  
The men stare at me and all of them begin to cheer. They know I will win the war for them no matter the consequences.

There's no time to waste. The CIS are building an army and it's my job to stop them. I need to take the CP at the far reach of the beach head. I signal for three men to follow me. Two grab rifles and the other has a sniper rifle.  
When we reach the beach head we see, at minimum, fifty Supers heading for us. I signal for the sniper to begin picking some of them off, and the other two stand on either side of the bunker as I begin taking the CP in the name of the Emperor. Thirty seconds later and the CP is ours. I turn to the sniper who holds up seven fingers. Forty-three still coming. I shout to the other two who immediately begin firing at the approaching droids. I pull out a thermal detonator and hurl it at four of them Supers, taking out all four, then begin blasting as many as I can with my rifle.  
"What's the situation?" It was the Commander. He, and six more men, were behind us.  
"Twenty-three down, twenty-seven still coming. Strong tank reinforcement of two, sir." I bend down and change the clip in my rifle. Only 150 bullets left, not good. 

Overhead is an old wookie tree unit stretching over the water to where the CIS are building their unit. I signal to the sniper and two of the Commander's men, one also with a sniper and one with a heavy blaster, (bazooka), to follow me to the top.  
At the top there are 3 droid snipers aiming for where we just were. One of them fires and takes out one of the two men firing at the Supers. I aim my rifle and take out two in four shots, but the third begins to run. I sprint after him and push him over the edge. He hits the floor and begins running again. One of the snipers with me aims, and gets him dead in the chest taking him out immediately. Both snipers take position on the left wing of the passage and aim for the approaching Supers, of which now only nineteen remain, still reinforced by the tanks. The two armoured snail tanks. I signal for the demolition clone, and tell him to aim for the one furthest away and not to hit the other one.  
"That one's mine," were my exact words.

"Sir, how are you going to destroy that tank when you only have a rifle and detonators?"  
"I also have skills, Private." I   
signal for the men to hold this position, and beckon three men with rifles to reinforce the snipers with cover fire. I look down; fourteen Supers still coming, and now at the back twelve more Supers and three droidikars are also on route for the beach head.   
I pocket the detonators and shove the pistol in my leg holster, then I take out my rifle and jump over the edge of the tree passage. The men look in horror at this manoeuvre but continue with their orders. I run towards the tank closest to the tree passage, and, sure enough, there's a hatch on the side for entry. I grab it and tear it open, then activate and shove in two of my thermal detonators, blowing up the inside of the tank and destroying the droids inside. I step in and shoot all the controls, rendering the tank useless to any passing droid.  
One thermal detonator left, and my clips almost out. Only twelve bullets left. I look; three Supers left. Time for some fun. I aim and take out all three. With just two bullets left, I fire both at the almost-destroyed second tank, then change my clip; just two left - 100 bullets.

I fall to the floor in pain. Three bullets have hit me in the back. If it wasn't for my armour I would have died three times there and then.  
When I get to my feet two droidikars have me surrounded, and both are shielded and firing at me. I roll to the left and throw a thermal detonator at one, disabling it's shield, then run towards it. The other droidikar misses me and hits the one with a disabled shield, destroying it.  
I don't have any detonators left and I cant waste my bullets on this droidikar, so I roll to the left again, and begin to sprint in the direction of the CIS beach head. As I had hoped the droidikar curls up and heads in the direction of the beach head on the other side.

A loud explosion from overhead... The men I had positioned were gone and in their place an exploded shell from a rocket. I turn around to see all of the Supers destroyed, along with the tanks, and the two remaining droidikars are surrounded and useless. From here, I can count eight clone fatalities, the six men from the tree passage, the one from the beach head, and the one just taken out by the two droidikars.

The CIS beach head is well guarded -twelve battle droids, six Supers and two steps, (speeder bikes). No thermals left and I don't have many bullets, so I decide my best bet is to go around them... for now.  
I use the bushes around the beach to get behind the defences and use my rifle to take out 3 of the battle droids. Only 87 bullets left now - they never give you enough nowadays. I crouch over the CP but three of the Supers spot me and warn the steps. I pull back and shoot at one of the steps, blowing it, and it's rider, to smithereens. I flip around and fire at the Supers. Two down... click click  
"Shit! My clip's out!" I tear it out and put in my last one, then take out the third super.  
"Shit, 43 bullets left.   
The second step flies at me. I roll under it and shoot the rider off the back and use the step to destroy the other three Supers.  
I step off the bike and walk over to the CP. I check my gun. Only 41 bullets. I take the CP, getting myself some unwanted attention from the battle droids. I fire at the first three, but i count 14 bullets left. I can't keep this up. I fire at another two coming in from the left, and, click, I'm out, and these bastards are flanking me. I tear out the clip and put the rifle on my back, before I pull the pistol from my leg.  
"I hate these things."  
I blast another droid, and, as always, the pistol overheats. I drop it on the ground and begin to sprint as fast as I can for the nearest droid. I take his blaster and head back to the other beach head, shooting at every droid I pass.  
"Damn, it's overheated."  
I drop the blaster and run back to the beach head...

The commander is waiting there with 15 men.  
"Is this all we have left, sir?" I ask in dismay.  
"Unfortunately it is. Are you out of bullets already?" He hands me two more clips and another thermal detonator.  
"Thank-you, sir." I'm back in business.  
I reload my rifle. 100 bullets still isn't much. One of the men throws me a clip.  
"I wont be needing it; I have plenty."  
"Thank-you, soldier."  
I show my gratitude with a nod and turn back towards the tree passage. I count thirteen droids up there. I turn back to the Captain.  
"How many droids left, sir?"  
"56 droids to 17 clones remain."  
I turn to the Commander with a smile under my helmet.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Final push."  
"Let's do it."  
I run to the front of the men and turn to them.   
"Men, we are out-manned and out-gunned. We are injured and they are strong, but we have the decency of humanity. We are clones. We are the elite, the best. This is where we fight and this is where they die. CHARGE!"  
We run, all of us together, at the droid's last CP, and are met with 49 droids of all types. The bullets rip. I feel them hit me, one in my arm, two in my chest, one on my helmet and then as my clip runs dry I hit the floor screaming in pain. I change my clip and fire as much as I can. Again, click. I change the clip and throw my detonator, firing all I have left. I'm totally out. I throw my rifle to the ground and crawl towards the CP. I can feel the bullets in my flesh, the pain of the plasma burning my skin. I watch the CP met by the Commander, who gives me the last detail.  
"Four clones to one droid. Well, none now. We've won, Riley, we've won!"   
I remove my helmet to show the bullet in my cheek. I smile at the Commander and say,  
"My life for victory. It was a deal worth making."  
Everything goes black.

And that is the story of how i died in battle...

Yes i know it has a sad ending, sorry about the swearing and abreviated words (e.g CP).

The first time iv tried a first person, i based it on my playstation 2 game "Star Wars Battlefront 2" hope you liked reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Review if u like, dont feel obligated!

Thanks, T Riley.


End file.
